Getting Back Together
by The Brave
Summary: Tobias/four breaks up with tris. Tris goes to Uriah...or so Tobias thinks... Please read! Rated T because K sounds lame for dauntless I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT OR THE CHARACTERS
1. Chapter 1

**My first divergent story! Don't hate hey ok need ideas if you have any!I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT VERONICA ROTH DOES!**

**-**-Tris-  
I wake up with swollen red eyes. "No it was a dream! Tobias would never do that to me, he would never break u-"my thoughts were interrupted as a sob racked my body. I sounded like a dying animal! In five seconds I will push these thoughts away and get ready. One, his cold, hard tone with me. Two, his hands clenched into fists from anger. Three, his hair, such a perfect dark brown, purposefully messed up and ruffled. Four, his nick name to hide his past,four. Tobias. My love. My one and only love that left me broken up inside. At this I fall to the floor in a pathetic heap. I decided I didn't need breakfast anyway I'm not hungry. I walked to my bed and threw myself upon it. I made a nest of my a few minutes anger bubbled up inside of me, he cannot see me this . I throw my blankets to the floor and stomp over to the bathroom. I take a quick shower and put on black skinny jeans and a black shirt laced at the shoulders. I put on a thin line of eyeliner and am out the door for lunch.

When I get to the pit I immediately see Tobias as if nothing just happened between us, as if we had not broken up the night before! I see him smile and laugh at his friends. I turn around trying to keep the tears in my eyes and not let then run down my face in salty rivers. I run. I don't know where I run until-OOF! The wind is knocked out of me and I have fallen to the floor. I see Uriah is also on the ground, he looks at me with concern written all over his face."Tris... Why are you crying?" He continues in an aggressive tone,"who should I beat up."I try to chuckle at his defensiveness but it comes out as a gurgle. "Wow Tris, smooth." I think to myself. He then cups my face in his hands, his face hard with concern for me. He doesn't know, does he? I sniffle and say-more like stutter," I- I - I'm fine." He gives me a look with disbelief and mumbles to me," Tris, the truth." I sigh I can't cry in front of Uriah! He's practically a brother to me! "Fo-fo-" I take a deep breath,"four broke up wi- " I burst out in tears and cling to Uriah for support. He awkwardly pats my back and tells me it's ok. I turn to him and again he cups my face,"I need some rest" He nods and responds,"I'll come with you." I nod and use him to support me, I am almost asleep while walking and feel Uriah pick me up into his strong arms. Then I am gone.

**sorry for the sudden ending! Do you like it? Ideas are welcome!Should I write more and make it a story? You and your reviews will decide that! But I might write anyway :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here you go, the next chapter! Thanks for the support!This may not be the longest story, but it's my first one with chapter. (and my second story total)**

-Tobias-  
My fists are swollen,cracked, and red from last night. I've made a huge mistake, Tris is the best thing I've ever had! She was my only family and I lost her- no I threw her away! The best thing I've ever had I threw away! I need to get her back, but right now I need a nap an think of a plan. I walk to the bed and am asleep in minutes.

I wake up in a cold sweat, I had a dream once again about Tris. Her fear landscape became real and she was trapped in the glass box drowning. I tried to help but I couldnt get past the glass. I watched as the life drained from her face, helpless. I jump into the shower turning the water on as hot as it will go. The hot water helps to soothe my sore muscles. I get on a fitted black t shirt, and blackish grey pants. I walk out the door hoping to find Tris I walk over to her apartment and hear a voice inside. I try to open the door, but all I get in response is the rattle of the door nob. I try to listen closer to the voice, its low, husky, and naturally happy . Anger courses through me. I knew he would try to get her when we were no longer together but i never thought he was the kind that prayed on the vulnerable.I pound on the door trying to keep a blank look on my face. The door swings open just enough to let Uriah stand in the space to protect Tris. My Tris! I say in the calmest voice I can muster,"I came here to see Tris." Uriah narrows his chocolate brown eyes at me." Haven't you caused enough trouble?" I stare at him in disbelief. I didnt mean to cause so much trouble, or hurt. Especially not to my Tris."Can I just talk to her?" I say exasperated."Why didnt you talk to her yesterday when she needed you?"He says, his anger is growing as is i act unstable he wont let me see her, Im sure of that much."I needed time to think, and i realized that life without Tris is awful."He replies with an emotion I never thought i would see in Uriah, disappointment."Oh," he says flatly," You're getting back together?" I am about to answer but am interrupted by Tris. Her face is splotchy and red, her eyes are swollen like shes been crying, I have only seen her like this when Al jumped into the chasm. She looks at me bitterly, and her mouth twists like she tasted something sour,"No, we are not getting back together, Four." I cringe at my old name. At this point Im practically begging her, I am on my knees, tears forming in my eyes.I look up as the door is about to slam in my face, I jump back from the door right before it connects with my face. When the door is completely closed i lean against it and sob. I dont care if anyone sees, I lost the love of my life and I dont care if people if people view me as weak after this. I sob for what seems like hours, when I am almost cried out I hear Uriah comforting Tris and hear Tris's laugh. Her laugh is perfect, not too breathy, or too nasally. At this I cry even more loud,heaving sobs. I eventually fall asleep with tears still pouring down my face.


	3. Chapter 3

**heres's a new chapter enjoy!**

-Tris-  
I wake up and feel much better since I stood up to Tobias, he should've known that I would not crawl back to him on the third day of our breakup. I know this sounds unreasonable, but I think that Tobias was acting yesterday when he said that life without me was awful, and the whole cry at the door thing was for sympathy. Did he really think that i would fall for that!?Ugh! I am so mad at him right now and I dont even really know why.  
All I know is that I need to take my anger out before someone gets hurt. I hate that I'm so unstable!  
I get out of bed to see Uriah on the floor sleeping. I hear him mumble something. I carefully go closer to him being light on my feet. I get closer and I see the sweat forming on his back, I am about to wake him from his nightmare when I hear my name." tris...no..tr-" and he continues his light snore. I freeze and feel the blood rush to my cheeks. I decide to jump into the shower before he realizes that I've been watching him sleep. That would be a hard one to explain.  
I turn on the water as high as it will go and bathe for about five minutes. When I get out of the shower, I slip into skinny jeans, a black tank top, and black converse.  
When I get out of the bathroom, I see that Uriah is still asleep so I just head out the door to go to the training room.  
When I step outside of the door I see Tobias huddled in the corner next to my apartment with tears still rolling down his face, the Abnegation part of me tells me to comfort him and forgive him, but the Dauntless part of me is telling me to let him be. It's his fault Dauntless part of me wins, I let him sit there and suffer, if I didn't I probably would've gotten mad and hurt him or myself.  
I tell myself to stay on the path to the training room. When I reach the training room it is completely empty except for the equipment used to fight, or in my case, take out anger healthily.  
I punch the bag and it moves about a meter or two away from my impact, I smile inwardly, I've made a lot of progress. I remember the first time I came her was in initiation with Four. My smile disappears, how and why do all my thoughts end up with him. He left me, not the other way around, I punch the bag. He told me that he cared about me, punch. He told me he loved me, punch. He told me, he told me, he told me, punch, kick, elbow. This continued until I was practically flailing my arms and legs hoping to hit the bag while tears were streaming down my face. I gave the bag one last kick, it went flying into the air and knocked me down with a thud.  
I look back and see Christina standing behind me shaking her head."What?" I ask trying to keep the defensiveness out of my voice. She sighs"What has gotten into you lately? You seem so broken and unstable." Spoken like a true Candor, complete honesty.'Four broke up wi-" I am still not able to say that sentence, but at least I don't break down crying anymore when I try."Oh my gawd Tris! Are you Ok?!" I chuckle at her sudden interest, before I can tell her I've move on she interrupts,"Let's go get you some dauntless cake!" I am about to protest but my stomach doesn't allow me the chance. It makes a dying whale sound to signal that I have to follow Christina's that she marches us to the pit.  
We get to the pit and to my delight Tobias isn't there. Maybe I should just start thinking of him as Four from now on, not as many painful memories. I see the Dauntless cooks have made fresh new Dauntless cake. Tob- Four liked Dauntless cake. I just can't seem to get him off of my mind.  
I finish my cake, which in fact did make me feel better, I tell Christina I am going to lay down in my room. She nods and says that she should too, she was about to mention something about Four but then realizes that we are broken up. I chuckle and tell her I'm over him. She nods bud seems unconvinced.  
When I get back to my apartment I see Uriah sitting on the bed with a picture of me and Four," You loved him didn't you?" I sit beside Uriah and see the sorrow on his face." Yes. I loved him, but." I pause trying to not let my voice break," He didn't love me." He looks at me," If he didn't love you he wouldn't have cried all night," His voice starts to sound angry," He wouldn't have kept wishing for her to come back!" at this point he's yelling," He knew it was impossible to come back because she was DEAD!" he starts sobbing, after a few minutes he looks me in the eyes and says in a softer tone," If I can't be happy, I at least want you to be happy. He loves and has always loved you, get him back before he decides it's impossible and tries to throw himself over the chasm like me..." I stare at Uriah in shock, he tried to throw himself over the Chasm. I look at him with tears stinging my eyes,"Who saved you?" he looks at me a blush creeping up his neck to his face,"You. You saved me without even knowing it."

**Aww poor Uriah I know it's sad but it's gotta have drama. Should the next chapter be Uriah's POV of this chapter or should I just move on?**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter was harder to write because Uriah was only in part of it. If you dont like, dont read. Enjoy!**-Uriah-  
I see Tris' small figure toss and turn until I hear light peaceful snores. I decide to stay here to make sure that she doesn't get hurt, or if she had a nightmare I could awake her from it. I look around the room for something to sleep on besides the bed, the only surface I find is the floor. I curl up on the floor beside the bed. Within a few minutes I am fast asleep.  
I dream about Tris, she is being questioned in a dark room with cold hardwood floors and a lamp, I notice that she is tied to the chair, this can't be good. I see Eric enter the room an evil glint in his eyes, he's hungry for blood, Tris' blood. He walks over to Tris,"Tell me.". She looks at him in confusion,"Tell you what?" either she honestly doesn't know, or she is an incredible actress,"YOU KNOW WHAT!" He punches her in the stomach making the part of her that can move fall forward from the impact. She tries to talk again but is interrupted by a blow to the face. She has a bloody nose and a bruise is already forming on her cheek," Eric, just tell me what you are talking about!" Uh Oh. she yelled at him, this will not end well, especially when she is tied to a chair unable to move. He kicks her in the stomach, knocking the chair back. He then proceeds to kick her face until I can almost not recognize her. She screams an ear-splitting scream. I hear her yell through her sobs,"st-sto-STOP!" Eric looks at her disgust written all over his face, he cuts the ropes not being careful to avoid her arms. She screams out as the knife pierces her skin. He drags her by her hair down to the chasm. Oh No! He looks at her,"Jump." She looks at him in disbelief as do I, He wants her to jump!? She climbs over the railings." NO TRIS YOU CAN'T!" It's as if she didn't hear me, looks to Eric to the ceiling, she leans back and is gone from this world without a sound. I see Eric triumphantly smile and walk away as if nothing just happened.  
I wake up in a cold sweat. wait... wake up? It was a dream!? I get up off of the floor to see that Tris is no longer there. I sigh, it's probably good that she is not here to see me like this. I walk over to the bathroom and look into the mirror, my naturally tanned skin is now more pale than usual, my hair is sticking up in random chunks.  
I splash me face with water to completely wake myself up, I dry off my face with a towel hooked to a hanger. I look back into the mirror, my face has returned to its natural coloring, my hair is still messed up though. I look around the counter and find a black hairbrush filled with blonde hair, I take the hair out of the brush and throw it into a black trashcan. Everything is black! I brush my hair out until it looks normal once again. I put the brush down on the counter before heading back out into the main room.  
I start towards the door to go back to my room. I see a picture frame laying face down of the floor, I decide to pick it up and put it on the nearest table when I realize it's a photo of Tris and Four together. I stare at the picture, Marlene and I never took photos, and now she's . I sit down on the bed and study the picture, if Tris didn't love Four she would've thrown the picture away, or burned it or at least hid it. I smile grimly, I love Tris but I know that she sees me as a brother to her, an overprotective brother. I knew she would never love me, but I had to try.  
I stare at the photo for a few more minutes before I hear the door creak open, I don't even have to look up to see who it is, without meaning to the words I've been thinking of slip out of my mouth,"You loved him, didn't you?" I see out of the corner of my eye her move to sit next to me, I turn to face her,"Yes. I loved him but," she stops trying to keep herself composed," Don't want your brother to think your weak" I think to myself bitterly. She takes a deep breath and continues," He didn't love me." I look at her, how could she be so stupid?! I love Tris but she needs to know the truth," If he didn't love you he wouldn't have cried all night." I think of Marlene and I, I cried all night, all week, all month. For once I can relate to Four, except he has the chance to get her back.I don't, she is gone. At all of the sudden memories of Marlene I break down and remember all of my frustration,"He wouldn't have kept wishing her to come back." I missed Marlene so much she would comfort me when I broke down, but now she couldn't. I start yelling,"He knew it was impossible for her to come back because she was DEAD!" I start sobbing, I miss Marlene, I mange to compose myself enough to speak.

I look at Tris, she looks petrified, it's not her fault."If I can't be happy, I at least want you to be happy. He loves, and has always loved you," this next part was harder to admit," Get him back before he decides it's impossible and tries to throw himself over the chasm like me..." I look up to see Tris with tears threatening to spill over any second. She looks me straight in the eyes and asks in a hushed tone,"Who saved you?" This will be hard to admit, I am practically admitting my love for her, I feel the blood rush up to my cheeks as I answer her sheepishly,"You, you saved me without even knowing it..."

**Sorry this was hard to write not as good as I wished it was. sorry its so short.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't been updating, I'm sick and school is starting up again I will probably update once a week, maybe more, maybe less. I honestly dont have a clue. by the way this takes place AFTER those of you who were wondering about that.**

-Tobias-

I lay in bed the day after Tris yelled at me, I have not left this bed, or eaten in those twenty four hours. I thought about what Tris said,"we are NOT getting back together!" It echoes through my mind at a million miles, I have not eaten in more than a full day, but something in does not desire food. Depression?

I keep rerunning Uriah protecting her, her yelling at me, me sobbing in the middle of the hallway. Tris needs space, I will give her that much, in her defense I was the one who broke up with her, and now I'm the pathetic one trying to love her again.

I get up I am still in the same jeans I wore when I was rejected, I have not had the need or want to change.

Before I even know what I am doing my feet are walking at a steady pace towards my secret place.

I take a seat on my favorite rock, the one I kissed Tris on. I sit there for what seems like minutes, but in reality was hours. I drift off to sleep at the bottom of the chasm with thoughts of Tris.

-xxx-

I see Peter,I clench my fists, he is the on who hurt Tris. When I get closer i see he has a knife, not a pocket knife, a butcher knife! I see him look around with an evil grin spreading across his face, he looks at me with the same malice," three...two...one." I am confused for a split second before I see him turn to the left and throw the knife. I watch as tris is stabbed with an airborne knife in slow motion. I scream and dive at Peter, I hit hard ground. I look up, Peter vanished in the two seconds I was in the air. I run over to Tris,"Stay away from me four!" I see the fear in her eyes, she thinks that I threw the knife. She hates me. She is petrified of me. I bend down and before I can tell her what happened a knife pops into my hand. She screams, and screams, and screams. She's not scared of me. I am her worst nightmare.

-xxx-

I wake in a cold sweat, or maybe it's the mist from the chasm. I shudder, tris will never take me back. Even if she does love me, she is too stubborn. I sluggishly walk home barely lifting my feet off of the ground. I pass by only a few drunks on my way home, must be pretty late.

I slowly place my key into the hole and turn. The door opens with a slow, loud creak. I see someone in my room, I drop my keys. Tris.

**sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but I think that this chapter is pretty important. I do like reviews sooo...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the next chapter! Should I continue or just leave it there? I would've e updated a while ago but someone reported my story for being "original" it was but really!? Now my story is deleted and I was suspended from fan fiction. If you care, the person who reported me and made my lose my story was ****_question42. If you want you can 'thank' him/her (I don't really care what IT is.)_**

-Uriah-  
I sit at the pit thinking about what I did, was it wrong to tell Tris to go back to Four?No. I was right, if I couldn't be happy than I would make sure she would. She wouldn't have been happy with me when her heart belongs to Four. I walk and think until my legs get sore, I look around, I have no clue where I am," Nice Uriah, now you are lost in the faction that you grew up in. How do you even do that?"  
my thoughts keep coming until I walk right into a girl. She falls to the floor from my impact," I'm so sorry, I-" I get cut off by laughter, I look at the girl, she has fair, lightly tanned skin. She has beautiful blue eyes that sparkle, she is wearing black skinny jeans and a leather jacket over a black tank top. She is gorgeous.

I offer my hand to help her get up, she takes my hand and warmth courses through me. I stare, she is tall, almost my height, she has perfect curves. I stare at her until she chuckles and states," I know I'm gorgeous, but do you have to stare?" I feel the blood rush to my face and reply," Hey, that's my line!" she takes a good look at me," well you are gorgeous-" blood flows to her face," I didnt mean to say that." I offer my hand," I'm Uriah, the gorgeous one and only." She looks at me," I'm Anna," she hesitates before adding,"Do you want to hang out sometime?"  
I feel like my heart just exploded, the girl that I just met I love, how? why? I feel like we are somehow connected,"ye- yea-" I clear my throat," sure! See you around."  
As I'm about to turn around she pulls out a thin piece of paper and a pen," Wow, this sounds cliche but, will you call me?" I am shocked I try not to scream," YES!" She looks at me and chuckles,"okay so here. remember to call me tonight." And with that she walks off.  
At this point I don't care that I'm lost, I've found the love of my life.  
-Tris-  
I wait in Tobias's room to apologize, I've been here for 7hours. He is probably with someone else. I am about to get up when I hear the long slow creak of the door I hear the clanking of metal as he drops his keys," Tobias" I whisper.  
He looks at me with confusion but sits down next to me on the bed," How long have you been here," even though there is nothing to laugh about, I chuckle," Seven hours.." He cups my face before crushing his lips to mine. I don't do anything I just sit there, he stops after a few seconds," I'm sorry i shouldn't have-" I interrupt him with my lips. I tangle my hands through his hair. After a few minutes we break, both breathing heavy.  
"Tris this isn't what you came here for.." I look at him he looks at me with a blank look,"Actually it is." His head perks up," You want to get back together!?" I hesitate, he seems angry but he just kissed me, I am so confused," Only if you want to." He looks at me with sorrow written all over his face," Of course I do, I've been depressed without you." We look at each other and spend the whole night talking and cuddling. Ihave the love of my life back. " Tobias," I murmur," I love you." He is almost asleep but he still responds in a whisper," I love you more." And with that we drift to sleep.

**there, THE END?**


	7. Chapter 7

**You guys win! I didn't expect anyone to like my story so I abandoned it, I will start on a new chapter right away. Sorry if this takes a while I am just remembering how to use fanfiction. Thanks for all of the support! Hopefully see you all soon! Bye :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Its finally here! sorry its so short three words, Major. Brain. Fart or just two major, brainfart. i dont know! haha hopefully its up to all of your guys' standards.**

I look down the seemingly everlasting aisle, once I had walked down this aisle my life would never be the same.

I look to my right, Christina sits with will smiling encouragingly at me.  
I look to my left and Uriah sits with Anna, they hold hands, Uriah smiles while Anna winks.  
Time seems to go in slow motion as I move my feet, left... Right... Don't fall.  
I look up and see tobias standing there with a huge grin on his face standing at the end of the aisle, my only thoughts are to get closer to him within a reasonable amount of time.  
I walk until I am to the very left of him with the priest in between us.  
I say my vows as he does, we exchange rings and then I hear the words I would had never experienced if I was in abnegation,"Tobias, you may now kiss the lovely bride."

**the end, since again sorry but I couldn't think of anything this is the best ome i had.. So yeah! Tell me your thoughts (even negative ones)**


End file.
